Wedding Dress
by wabbitinthehole
Summary: Santana have a secret that nobody know, even her own best friend. First story and also English isn't my native language. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

**Wedding Dress**

_Santana have a secret that nobody know, even her own best friend. First story and also English isn't my native language._

We all know Santana Lopez, owner of Lopez boutique. After graduated, she's start to put her interest in fashion design and she kind of obsessed with wedding dress. So here she is now in her office drawing some wedding dress sketch, "beautiful" she told herself. She's a young successful designer, she have a great, sweet, super kind best friend, she got a perfect life, well except for the fact that she's hiding something. Something very big that no one know, not even Brittany. She glared her watch and "shit I'm late," she cursed herself and she's run to her car to pick up Brittany at the studio.

Its 8pm and Brittany waiting for her at the parking lot, its raining and she's late.

"She's never late," Brittany sighed and mumble to herself.

10 minutes later Santana had arrived and look at now wet soaked Brittany. "Gosh Britt I told you to bring umbrella, now you're wet," Santana told her angrily, well not really angry because she would never be able to mad with her. "But its really hot in the morning San, I never thought it was going to rain," she said with her super innocent voice and face.

Oh this girl gonna be the death of Santana,

"Come on at least can we have this argument in the car? You're wet Britt. For God sake get in!"

And with that they're drove to their home.

They're drive in silent. Brittany is exhausted from her teaching lesson and Santana... Oh she's more than tired by something that she kept to herself no one know, not even Brittany. When they're arrived at they're home Santana going straight to the bedroom, plopped herself and bury her head into pillow.

"San, you're okay?," Brittany asked her.

"Yeah Britt, just tired from work," Brittany don't buy it

"You look pale San"

"I'm okay Britt. Come lay down with me? I need my cuddle," she said with a tired smile.

"I'm okay Britt. I'm okay," she said it like a mantra try to convinced to herself than to Brittany.

Brittany wake up to the smell of fresh coffee and find Santana in their kitchen making breakfast for both of them. "Morning San," she said as sneaked her arms from behind to Santana's waist.

"Morning babe. Coffee?," Santana asked putting her best fake smile. She have to hide this shit thing. She have to look fine for Brittany, she hate make her worry.

"Yes please," Brittany said and she walk to the island in the middle of their kitchen.

After they're finished their breakfast, Santana dropped Brittany at the studio and give her a quick peck an her cheek, "have a nice day babe"

"you too San. I love you. Pick me up this afternoon? And don't be late"

"I won't," she said with smile "and I love you too".

On her way to boutique, Santana called Olive.

"Hello," Olive said on the other side.

"Hey I'm gonna be late, there's something I need to do"

"Well okay. You don't have anything important this morning anyway"

"Okay I'll be there before lunch"

"Okay"

"Good morning Santana"

"Good morning doc" she said to her doctor.

"Can we do this quick? How long?," her doctor sighed and look at her, he hate telling this kind of thing to his patient. "Two or three months top," Santana just sit there, don't know what to do. The only thing she want right now is Brittany. She need to spend her time with Brittany as much as possible. She need to prepare Brittany for the worse.


	2. Chapter 2

"B, is there something do you really want to have?," Santana asked her after she pick her up, this time she's right on time.

"Ummm let me see..." Brittany think, her face is scrunch up as if she thinking really hard.  
>"I really want to have x-box"<br>"X-box it is," Santana said with a sweet smile.  
>They make a quick stop to a video game shop to buy x-box. Santana can't help but smile at Brittany's behavior when she get what she want. Its Brittany after all and what Brittany want, Brittany get.<p>

After they're arrive at home Brittany can't wait to play with her new toy, so she dragged Santana to the living room.  
>"Who's your favorite person in the world?," Santana ask Brittany playfully without turning her eyes from television.<br>"Santana"  
>"Who's your best friend in the whole world?"<br>"Santana"  
>"Me or x-box?"<br>"... X-box"  
>"What? Seriously? Okay that's it no mercy for you young lady! I'm gonna beat you up in this game"<br>And they're both laugh.

After like 2 good hours playing with the new toy, they both agree to go to sleep. Santana wrap her arm on Brittany's waist and told her to facing her. Now they're both sleep facing each other, Santana kiss Brittany's forehead and wrap her arm on her waist and they're both drifted to sleep.

The next morning Santana is making breakfast for both of them and she know that she have to do something. She have to make sure Brittany can take care her own self so she said to Britt, "B, come here. I'm gonna teach you to cook"  
>"But I can cook. I can make pancakes and waffle"<br>"Yeah I know. But I'm gonna teach you how to make a delicious guacamole"  
>"Hmmm ok then," Britt said without any suspicion.<p>

After dropped Brittany at the studio, Santana called Mike.  
>"Hi Santana what's up?"<br>"Ummm can you meet me at coffee shop around the corner now?"  
>"What? Why? Is everything okay? You want me to get Britt?"<br>"No. Actually I really want to have a little talk with you"  
>"Uh uh am I in trouble Santana?"<br>Santana couldn't help herself to laugh, "No Mike. You're not in trouble, but you will be if you don't meet me at the coffee shop in 10 minute"  
>"Okay, be there in 10"<p>

There they are, Santana and Mike talking about something that might be changing Mike's life.  
>"Mike, I want you to be really honest with me"<br>"Okay, shoot"  
>"Do you love Brittany?"<br>Mike's eyes widened at the question. He do love Brittany but he never tell anyone about this, "What?"  
>"Come on, I know it from the way you look at her. The way you talk to her"<br>"If I say yes, you won't do anything about it. Because I don't know how she feel about me and I'm okay for you know just being her friend"  
>"Listen, I'm not gonna say this twice," Santana suddenly turned into a super serious mode. " If you really love her and you promise won't let her hurt, I'm gonna help you to get her"<br>"Ummmm..."  
>"Just think about it, I have to go to. See you Mike," as Santana leave, Mike just sit there don't know what to say. He love Britt and they're being more close since they open the studio together.<p>

At her boutique, Quinn and Sam already there. Olivia show them their wedding dress collection.  
>"Is there a cheaper dress?," Quinn asked Olivia<br>"Yes, follow me"  
>"This one is cheaper, but the model is so last year and after you wash it..." Sam not letting Olivia to finish her sentence, "Its okay Quinn, this is our wedding, once in a lifetime wedding. Just pick the dress you want"<br>"Really?," Quinn can't hide her happy face.  
>"Ah what a husband material. You're so lucky Quinn," Olivia joked.<p>

Something has Quinn attention, a sketch. A wedding dress sketch, "It's so beautiful, I want this one"  
>"Yes honey you will look great in that dress," Sam said as he kissed Quinn's cheek. Perfect timing, Santana arrived and she see Quinn holding her sketch, "Sorry Q, this sketch have already sold. I'm sorry." And she left Quinn and Sam dumbfounded.<br>"Just a moment please," Olivia said with an apologetic smile.

"What are you doing San? We both now that sketch isn't sold to anyone."  
>"You won't sell that dress to Quinn? Give me that sketch." Olivia grab her sketch book.<br>"Give it back Olive"  
>"No until you tell me the truth about that sketch or I'll sell this to Quinn"<br>"It's Brittany's wedding dress"


	3. Chapter 3

"Why are you home early San? 

"Because I miss you B. Look how about we're going to the pond tomorrow and feed the duck?" 

"How about work?" 

"Nah I can call Olive and let her to do the job" 

"You're meanie San" 

"Oh please, she's my sister and you love me" 

"Hmm true!" 

"Ok than, I'll go buy the bread for tomorrow" 

"Yeaaayy," Brittany run into her best friend and give her a bone crushing hug

"Hurry, I can't sleep without your cuddle and I'm really tired."

Santana's heart hurt hear the sentence _'without your cuddle'_, gosh how she even cope with that if the time has come? 

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"It's raining," Britt said with a pout on her face. 

"I'm sorry Britt," Santana hate seeing her sad.

"How about we go to the beach? Well, there's no duck there but at least it don't rain at the beach." 

"Hmmm sound like a plan. Come on."

Brittany then dragged Santana to her car, "Come on San come on," she bounce like a little kid.

Santana is right, there's no rain at the beach. They run, make a sand castle, take a picture and Santana let Britt to fly the kite as she watch her with a worried look. How is she gonna cope without me? Is she gonna be alright? I'm gonna make sure they're gonna take care Britt and look after her. I can't leave her alone. I just can't.

Santana pulled out from her deep thought as Brittany wrap her arms around her,

"San, is everything okay?,"

'_shit she got me'_ Santana told herself,

"Yeah baby everything is fine" 

"You look tired and sad. Like sad little panda" 

Santana chuckled, "Yeah I am your panda" and she kissed Brittany's forehead. She took a mental note not to think about that thing while she with Brittany.

"Britt you got sand all over you face. Come here. Close your eyes."

Brittany wait for Santana to brush the sand from her face, but she didn't feel anything,

"San? You wanna brush the sand from my face or what?," Brittany said, eyes still closed. Santana look at her best friend that she know since they're 4.

_'Damn it! I can't cry. Shit shit shit. She cursed herself'._

"There you go Britt, you're good to go now"

"Thanks. I wanna go over there, I think I saw Mr. Krab San." Santana let out a chuckled hear her best friend thought. 

**XXXXXXXXXX**

They're going to Quinn's house for dinner. She look at Brittany who fall asleep in her car exhausted from running all day at the beach.

When they're arrived, everybody's already there, Quinn, Sam, and Mike. 

"Sorry we're late" 

"Yeah we're going to the beach Q, the weather is so nice," Brittany said as she give Quinn a big hug. 

"Santana, you're okay? You look really tired," Sam asked her

"I'm fine Sam," she smile. A fake smile. She getting better and better to put on her fake smile.

The night was nice, they're talk about Quinn and Sam's wedding, work and how they miss the other Glee club member. Its getting late and Brittany start to feel sleepy,

"San, can we sleep over here for tonight? I'm really tired," Brittany whisper to Santana. 

"Quinn, can we sleep over? I really tired. I don't think I can't drive." 

"Of course you can. You can sleep in the spare room" 

"Okay. San are you coming?" 

"You go ahead B, I still wanna chat with them" 

"Okay. Don't take too long" 

As Britt go upstairs to the spare room, Santana, Mike, Sam and Quinn continue to chat.

_'Shit this feeling, oh not now'_, Santana feel her head spinning and her vision blur.

"San, what's wrong?," She hear Quinn asked her and she manage to answer with a whisper

"Don't tell Britt." 

Next thing she know is she's wake up in the hospital with a beeping sound and she look around to found Quinn and Sam talked to the doctor. 

"Stomach cancer," the doctor said to the couple and they're see Santana woke up.

_'Shit they know'_


	4. Chapter 4

Santana sit in the back while Sam driving and Quinn just stared blankly at the road. They're in uncomfortable silence.

"Sorry Quinn, I always cause you trouble but Brittany doesn't know. Please don't tell her. At least not yet."

A tears rolled on Santana's cheek and suddenly Sam stopped his car and Quinn just got out from his car and cry. Sam try to comfort her but Quinn just keep crying, she was sad, angry, scared.

Meanwhile at Quinn's house Mike is staying in the living room when Brittany got up.  
>"Where's Santana? Where's everybody?" <p>

Mike doesn't say a word, he just take Brittany's hand and pull her to the couch. 

"What happen Mike?" 

"Nothing happen Britt. Santana got a wedding dress emergency, her client is angry about the dress. Sam and Quinn drive her to the boutique. They'll be home soon," he's lying. 

_'This is it, this is the time'_, Mike think and he take a deep breath. _'I gotta tell her'._

Mike reaching for Britt's hand and close his eyes, 

"Britt, I love you," those simple 3 world coming out from his mouth. 

"I love you more than anything I have ever loved in this entire world" 

Brittany just remain silent but then she crashed her lips in his. 

"I love you too Mike." The kiss was sweet and tender. There's no lust there, just pure love. 

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"San! where were you?" 

"I... Ummm" 

"I already told you Britt, she have a wedding dress emergency,"

Mike told her and look at Santana, she's then mouthing "thank you" to Mike. 

"Do not ever leave me without telling me again!" 

"Yes ma'am!" they both soon leaving the living room to the spare room.

Mike eyed Quinn and Sam,

"What happen?" Quinn try to explain but she's stopped as a fresh tear rolled over her cheek. 

"She's got stomach cancer, but Britt doesn't know. She can't know about this yet" 

Mike eyes go wide and he can't say anything. He finally realized what Santana's mean the other day and he told Quinn and Sam. Santana want someone to take care Brittany when the time's come.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Olive..." She called her sister. 

"I don't like your voice tone San" 

"After I finish this dress, I wanna take a rest" 

"What? Are you gonna let me run this business alone? No no no no" 

"I don't feel well Olive" 

"You should take vitamins and get some rest then. Don't be such a baby" 

"There's something I need to take care of" 

"If you wanna go home, just go home and get some sleep San don't make this a big deal"  
>Santana just smile at her statement. Gosh how is she gonna explain to Olive?<p>

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Brittany arrived at home and offering Mike to come, but he told he's that he want to go home to learn some new move. Yes they've dating for a couple weeks now.

When Brittany open the door, she hear Santana throwing up in the bath room.  
>"San?" <p>

_'Damn what am I supposed to say to her?'_ She open the door and trying to put her best smile. 

"Are you okay San?" 

"I'm fine B, just eating too much bacon" 

Brittany look at her. _'Something wrong'_ she told to herself.

They're having dinner in uncomfortable silence.  
>"Are you mad babe?" <p>

"I'm not mad B," she smiling at her 

"B, maybe you should visit your family. You're gonna need them someday." 

"No. Santana my parent kicked me out because they think I'm not gonna be able to live from dancing." 

"But look at you now B. You're gonna prove them that they're totally wrong about that" 

"No! Why you keep pushing me to see my parents lately San? You're my family and I have Mike. That's enough for me. I don't need someone who can't support my decision like that!"

Angry Brittany is not something you can see everyday and Santana feel bad about it, but in the other hand she need her to make up with her family. She know that she's gonna need her family someday.

"I'll just stay with you forever San. Even when I'm married we're still gonna live together. You're my family San and I have Olive too"

Santana is confuse, angry, scared, sad, you name it. She have to make sure that Brittany got all the people that have important role for the rest of her life. She have to make sure that Brittany won't be lonely.

"For this time, just listen to me Britt for God sake! You need to make up with your family. We're going to Lima next weekend"

"NO! Santana why are you become so stubborn suddenly?"

"No, I'm not stubborn. Its you who act like a child"

"Fine! You say whatever you wanna say!"

Brittany storm out of the dining room and Santana just sit there, her mind is full of horrible thought.

"Britt can I come in?"

Santana knocked on her bedroom door. As Brittany open the door, Santana hug her tight and cry,

"I'm sorry Britt"

_'I don't have much time, fight with Brittany is the last thing I wanna do'_, Santana told herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is up, last chapter before my new year's holiday. Enjoy it.**

_Santana have a secret that nobody know, even her own best friend. First story and also English isn't my native language._

Santana woke up in the middle of the night by a really bad stomachache. She felt Brittany's arm around her waist and she carefully slid up, not wanting to wake a blonde figure beside her. She reach the door tip toed and down to the kitchen. Brittany stirred as she felt a missing body beside her, she then go downstairs just to see a heart breaking moment. She saw Santana in pain as she swallowed some pills. Brittany in shock, she didn't know what to do. She want to call Quinn but its really late, so instead she just go back to bed and try to erase a painful image of a hurt Santana.

The next morning Santana told her that she can dropped her to studio because she got important thing to do. Santana don't mention anything else and Brittany just nod, keep staring at her breakfast and ignoring eye contact with Santana.

Brittany decide that she'll take a long walk to studio after she called Mike and tell him that she will be late.

"How's the pain Santana?," the doctor ask her with a concern look.

"It's not that bad"

"Did you take your medicine?"

"Yes, I always take the medicine. Three times a day

"Remember, the medicine will only help you with the pain, its not gonna make you healthy again. You have to start chemo today"

"Doctor, I don't have to stay at hospital right?"

"No, you can go home. But make sure you'll come on schedule"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Brittany find herself at Quinn's house, she really need to talk to someone. After what seems like forever of painful silence, Brittany begin to speak.

"I saw Santana take a lot of pills last night. Is she sick Quinn?," Brittany teary eyes stared at Quinn, looking for some answer, some hope to tell her that Santana is fine, to tell her that Santana only take her usual vitamin.

Quinn know that she can't keep this away from Brittany anymore, so she just nod and try not to break down in front of her.

"Britt, that's true. Santana is sick and she got to take a lot of medicine. She don't want to make you worry B, and she'll be fine," Quinn said without even looking at Brittany. She's afraid. He can break down in any minute now.

"You're lying Q, you're totally lying"

"Britt, what are you talking?"

"She take a lot of pills, she go to hospital, she always sick and tired, she….."

"Britt, listen to me…."

"Is she gonna die Q? Is Santana gonna die? Tell me the truth Q," Brittany can't take it anymore, she's crying, she buried her face on her hand, she sobs uncontrollably. Quinn can't do anything, she just hold her and let her cry while she can hide her tears anymore.

"How long do we have?," Quinn just froze there hearing Britt's question.

"We have to believe her B, She's a strong woman."

"Quinn, you have to keep this secret. You can't tell Santana that I know"

"Sure Britt"

An hour later, Brittany fell asleep on the couch. Exhausting from crying her eye out.

The next morning Britt wake up at the sound of Santana throwing up at their bath room, she trying hard to ignore it

"San, I told you not to eat too much bacon," she said in front of the bath room door. She hear Santana laugh, a fake laugh. "Yeah maybe you right B. I just can't help myself"

Everybody know that Brittany not a brightest crayon in the box, but when it comes to Santana she know everything. She believe that when the times come, Santana will tell her everything.

"I'm gonna go for a run San," Brittany said as she hurried to get out from their house. She can't take to she Santana in so much pain. Where's her Santana? Her strong Santana. Santana who always have a smile on her face? She just wanna cry, she just wanna run looking for _her_ Santana.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Today Brittany going to pick Santana at her boutique, but when she's arrived Santana still have something to work on so she just wait there and looking at Santana who's working on a wedding dress. She's really tired from today's practice, but she want to spend every second just to be with Santana.

"Wake up sleepy head," Santana tap Brittany's arm as she fall asleep

"Just a second okay. I have to finish this and then we can go home"

Brittany suddenly hate herself for falling asleep.

"Nuh uh. I'm not sleepy at all. I don't wanna fall asleep when I'm with you"

"What?," Santana chuckled at her best friend

"I can't see your face if I fall asleep," she said with a smile. A painful, hurt yet loving smile.

Santana feel her heart stopped for a moment and look at her best friend who still smiling. She try not to cry in front of her. She have to be strong for her, but what she hear from Britt is really breaking her heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Today is Brittany's birthday. "What do you wanna do on your birthday babe?," Santana asked her. "I don't want anything, I just want to spend my birthday with you. Maybe we can watch Sweet Valey High and eat a lot of pizza"

"Come on Britt, there must be something you really wanna do. Just tell me and we can do it together"

"Ummm… okay. I always want to go to the new open theme park"

A theme park? Santana think that maybe she don't have much strength to go to the theme park, but its Brittany and she just want to see her smile, a smile that she will remember forever.

"Okay lets go to the theme park"

"Yeaaayy thank you San I'm gonna get ready," Brittany bounce up and down as she running to her best friend and hug her tight.

They spend a whole day at theme park. Santana even make a cake made from cotton candy and give it to Britt. They enjoy every ride there, well Brittany is enjoying it and Santana just trying her best to keep standing on her own feet.

Brittany beg her to ride a roller coaster before they go home, Santana just don't feel well. She feel sick and tired but she know that this is Britt's birthday, maybe this is Britt's last birthday with her so she don't want to ruin it just because she fell sick.

"San, are you okay? We don't have to ride the roller coaster if you don't want to"

_Yes I don't want to, but you want it. _"What? Of course I want B. Come on lets go in the line"

The ride was awful, Santana used to enjoy roller coaster. She love roller coaster, but now its just different. But seeing Britt's happy face, all the awful feeling suddenly gone.

"Britt, can you drive? I just feel really tired"

Brittany look at her pale face and know that something isn't right? She just nod and Santana give the key to her.

Santana try to untangled her hand with Brittany. She slip out from the bad quietly. Its 2am in the morning and she feel her stomachache is getting worse and she need her pills, but she don't want to wake Brittany. As she reach their bedroom door, she quietly open it and close it again and then she run into the kitchen. What she didn't know is Brittany already wake up when she untangled her hand. She feel a tears slowly rolled from her eyes, she feel useless, she can help Santana while Santana always there to help her. She just feel useless and its make her sad.

"Ugh I swear this bag I killing me," Olive said as she arrived at the boutique.

"Olive, I think you should looking for another designer"

"Why do I have to look for another designer when I'm already have the best designer"

"I'm serious, you should find one. I have a few friend that I can recommend it to you"

"But they're not as good as you San"

"This is gonna be my last project Olive"

"What? What are you talking about? Santana, are you drunk? Geez"

"I wanna go somewhere far far away"

"Where? Just tell me you want to take a vacation"

"No, I'm gonna go to our mother's place"

They're mother is passed away six years ago. Two months after their father died, she just can't live without him and it make her sad and she keep telling them that she want to be with their dad.

Olive didn't know Santana is sick, well nobody does. Except for Quinn, Sam and Mike who accidentally know just because she fainted after they're having dinner and this is Santana telling her.

Olive is speechless, she can't say anything, she can't think, she don't know what's going on so she just run, she leave Santana alone in her office.

But suddenly she feel angry at Santana, "You're fucking kidding right? Don't make a cruel joke like that Santana! It's not fucking funny"

"If you wanna go, then go. Go home! I don't need you anymore, I'm just gonna find someone to finish this project. Just Go home now! I don't need you!." Olive is yelling at her, she just sat there and thinking what she have done to make Olive that mad? She never mad, she never yell.

"Is she gonna be okay without me Q? you'll gonna look out for her don't you?"

"Don't say like that S, you're not dying"

Santana don't answer, she just chuckled.

"How her relationship with Mike? Did she tell you anything? Because every time I asked her, she just try to changed the subject"

"Yeah, well I met Mike the other day and he told me about Britt. He said that Britt is always try to avoid him and when he asked why she just told him that she realized that she don't need anybody else, she just need you"

It make Santana's heart break.

Santana sit on her couch with photo albums in her lap. She take a good look of the picture. Picture of her and all her friends and family. She found one album with her and Britt's photo in it. When they're in the auditorium, holding hands after singing We Are Young. She can't help but cry remembering that day. How happy she is to have such a great friends like them. She's gonna miss them so much.

_Gosh, I'm not afraid of die. I'm afraid if I can't see them again._ She said to herself and cry.

She decide to ask Brittany about Mike on the next day.

"I don't need him Santana and obviously he don't need me now. I need you and right now you're need me"

"B, you can't just tell someone who love you so much to back off and tell him that you don't need him. You need him B and I know you love him too"

"I do love him S, but right now I just want to spend my time with you and he always in the way. He just don't get it"

"I'm fine Britt. I promise you I'm fine. From now on you gotta spend more time with him. He love you Britt, he won't hurt you," Brittany remind silent.

"And I invited your parents to come next week. Sorry I didn't tell you first, but I know if I tell you, you will said no"

"You have no right to do that Santana!," When it come to her parents, Brittany just can't help herself to fell angry but Santana know that she'll be need them one day, so she have to fix this quick as she time is getting closer.

"I never ask you for anything B, I just ask you this one thing. Your parent love you. No matter what and I can't be there for you forever B," She start to sobbing hard.

"SANTANA! I don't need anybody, nobody understand me like you do. Everybody just think that I'm stupid, but you're not. You're my best friend S, and you always look after me since we were little. I don't need anybody," Brittany can't help herself, she start crying hard.

"I know I'm gonna need my parents and Mike to look after me someday. I know Santana and I'm scared. I just can't imagine how my life would be without you in it. I'm gonna miss you so much that it hurt, seeing you hurt is hurting me. I feel useless, I don't know what to do. I don't know how to help you."

Hearing that Santana snapped, Brittany knew. All this time she's knew. Santana hate to see her cry and now she make her cry.

Santana don't say anything, she just hold her tight as they're both crying hard.

They're both lying on their bed, Santana's arm wrap around Brittany's waist.

"Britt, are you sleep?"

"No"

"Britt, can you sing me a song?"

"But its you who always sing me to sleep"

"Just this once Britt, sing for me"

_Now she's walking through the clouds__  
><em>_With a circus mind__  
><em>_That's running wild__  
><em>_Butterflies and zebras__  
><em>_And moonbeams and fairytales__  
><em>_All she ever thinks about is riding with the wind___

_When I'm sad she comes to me__  
><em>_With a thousand smiles__  
><em>_She gives to me, free__  
><em>_'It's alright, it's alright she says'__  
><em>_Take anything you want from me,__  
><em>_Anything...__  
><em> 

_Fly on Little Wing..._

"San, are you sleeping?," Brittany turned her body to see Santana who look pale with her ayes closed. She hope that Santana just sleeping. She shake her body but Santana not moving.

"San," she try again.

"Quinn, Santana….. She's not moving. I don't know what to do Q," Brittany said sobbing.

"Call the ambulance Britt. I'll be there in 5"

**The longest chapter so far LOL. I'm dong my best here.**

**Thanks for reading, review and all the alerts guys. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

"How are you San?," Olive is coming the next morning to the hospital.

"I've been better," She smile, a tired and weak smile.

"You look beautiful. How come you're in hospital but still manage to look beautiful? I hate you," Olive said playfully. "I got you something San. Here take a look," She hand Santana a few photos of her wedding dress.

"Did you make this? Olive, its beautiful"

"Yeah, I hope you don't mad I'm using your sketch without your permission"

"Are you kidding? How can I be mad? Its beautiful. Thank you for make my wish come true. Now come here and give your big sis a hug"

"Since when Santana fucking Lopez turn into mellow mood?," she said as she hug her and laugh.

"Can you do me a favor?," she asked Olive.

"Sure. Anything"

"You know that I make that sketch for Brittany's wedding right? Please give it to her when the time has come. It's the least I can do for her"

"I promise San"

When she look at the photos again, she's panic. Her vision is blur and for a moment she can't see anything. She even can't tell is her eyes open or closed. After a few minutes, she can see clear again. She sighed relief.

"Your cancer is already spread to your brain, so you're gonna have some problem with your eyes Santana"

"Am I gonna be blind?"

The doctor don't say anything and Santana already know the answer.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Britt wait up," Mike called her as he run to her. "Can I take you home?."

"I'm going to the hospital, they took Santana last night"

"Okay. I'll take you to the hospital then"

"You don't have to. I wanna spend my time with Santana. I don't know how long…." Brittany can't finish her sentence.

"I just drop you then. I promise and I understand Britt. Let me just take you to the hospital please," Brittany don't answer, she just nod.

"Hi San, how are you today?," She entered Santana's room with her side to side smile.

"Better B," Santana noticed some flyer that Brittany bring with her, "B, what's that?"

"Oh it's a flyer for dance show. The studio make a charity night to raise a benefit for homeless people"

"Are you going to dance at that show?"

"Ummm… I don't know. Maybe not. I just want to stay with you"

"No B, I really want to watching you dance. You should perform. Your dance is amazing"

"I don't know San"

"Please? For me?"

"Well okay, I'm call Mike"

Santana have a feeling that this is gonna be the last time she saw her blonde best friend dance and she don't want to miss it.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Doctor said you have to stay in hospital"

"But this is Britt's night Q. I promise her I'm gonna be there and watch her dance"

"But you're not strong enough San"

"Please San, this might be the last time I saw her dance. Please"

Quinn can't say no to her her, she know how important this night to her, "Lets see what I can do."

"We got the front seat San," Quinn said as she lead her to her seat.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom. You stay here with Sam and Olive. Kay San?"

"Okay"

Quinn go to backstage and looking for Brittany.

"B, San's here. Can you wear something that can make you different from the other dancers?"

"Why?"

"Santana's vision is getting worse and worse, I just want to make sure that she can spot you on stage B"

"I'll wear my yellow hat, Santana hate that hat but I'm sure she can spot me easily. Oh and tell her that I promise to throw that hat after the show," they're both laugh.

They're enjoying the show and when its Brittany's turn to dance with the other dancers, Santana's vision is getting blur again. She can find Brittany and she's to shy to ask Quinn. Quinn who sensing something wrong then tell whisper to Santana.

"Britt is wearing a yellow-hat-that-you-hate"

Ah there she is, she can see her, not clearly but at least she can see her. She really hate that hat but maybe just for tonight, it won't be a problem as long as she can she her.

The show is finished with standing applause from the audience. After waiting for couple minute, Britt and Mike run over them.

"You were amazing Britt, I'm so proud of you," Santana said as she handing a flower to her, not a bouquet but a flower with the pot. It's a sun flower, she know that Britt love sun flower.

"Thanks San," she said hugging her.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"You really amazing tonight Britt. I can't get enough seeing you dance," they're cuddling on the hospital bed while they're listen to some show on the radio, both tired. Brittany is tired from the show and Santana, she just tired but she feel happy that she made it to see Brittany tonight.

"Thank you San," She smiled and can't help to yawn.

"Are you sleepy B?"

"Nope"

"You're just yawned B," she let a chuckled at her best friend behavior.

"I don't want to sleep. I want to listen the show until its over"

But then Brittany is yawning again, she's so tired and Santana know it. She rub her back up and down, she know that this is gonna make her sleep. She look at Brittany and kissed her forehead as Brittany started to drift off to her dreamland.

"Now I'm gonna read some email. This one is from Brittany to Santana. Thank you for being my best friend. Thank you for look after me since we were little. I love you San. I'm sorry I have to wear that yellow hat tonight. I know you hate it," Santana can't help to chuckled as she listen to the announcer.

"I love you Santana, I will always love you. You're my best friend and I won't trade you for the world. San, I hate seeing you sick. I wanna take all your pain San, I wanna see your smile again. I promise I never make you sad or mad again San. I'm gonna take you to holiday, we're gonna spend some time together maybe in Hawaii. Please get well San so we can do all the stuff together. San, I really love you."

After the announcer finished reading her email, they're playing a song by The Corrs. Little Wing.

_Now she's walking through the clouds__  
><em>_With a circus mind__  
><em>_That's running wild__  
><em>_Butterflies and zebras__  
><em>_And moonbeams and fairytales__  
><em>_All she ever thinks about is riding with the wind___

_When I'm sad she comes to me__  
><em>_With a thousand smiles__  
><em>_She gives to me, free__  
><em>_'It's alright, it's alright she says'__  
><em>_Take anything you want from me,__  
><em>_Anything...__  
><em> 

_Fly on Little Wing..._

"Britt, you're the greatest thing that ever happen in my life. From the day we met at the play ground, I know we well be best friend after all. You always make me happy Britt and no one can ever do that to me except you. I love you so much B, I will always love you. I promise to look after you, but not from here. I love you." Santana can't hold her tears any longer. She wrap her arm around Brittany's waist and kissed her forehead as he held her close.

The next morning, Brittany wake up with Santana holding her.

"San…"

"San, are you still sleep?," Brittany then sat on the bed.

"San today is Sunday and I don't have to go to the studio, I just stay here with you okay," she whispering to Santana's ear as she get up from the bed.

"San, you know that sun flower will life longer if we give the water only in the morning? Because its still fresh"

"Are you really tired huh San? Just get some rest. I'll be outside"

As Brittany sat outside her room, Quinn and Sam come to see Santana.

"You can't go in there," She said as she blocked the door, "Santana still sleeping, she's really tired"

"Okay, well I just gonna put this by her bed"

"NO! YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE! SHE'S SLEEPING"

"Britt, is everything alright?"

"YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE," Brittany keep yelling at them.

"Sam, go get the doctor"

"No! Sam NO! She just sleeping. Please Quinn, she just sleeping," Brittany sobs uncontrollably in Quinn's hand, Quinn Is crying now. She sad to see her friend like this.

"It's okay Britt, its okay," she just keep saying that over and over and they're both can't stop crying.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Dear Santana,___

_Its been three years and I'm miss you so much everyday. There's so much I want to tell you, so much thing I want to share with you.___

_Mike and I are married now San and I was wearing your wedding dress, it feel like you've been there San, watch me as I say my vow. You're right, no one love me like he do. Quinn and Sam having a baby boy, his name is Jake and he's so cute. San, I can't wait till I have child, because I want to tell them the story of my great best friend in a whole world. I want to tell them about you and all the things that we do together.___

_San, thank you for giving me the greatest present in the world.___

_Our friendship.___

_I never forget you san.___

_Always miss you,__  
><em>_B_

**This is the last chapter guys. Thank you so much for the reviews and all the alerts. If you have idea for story, just let me know **


End file.
